


Boy Band Moments | Danny Sexbang x Reader |

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Boy Bands, F/M, First Dance, First Meetings, First Time, Kisses, Marriage Proposal, NSYNC - Freeform, Weddings, important moments, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just let her listen to her boy band and went to go shower. But as I was in the shower, I got to thinking. Every major moment in my life with (Name) has involved *NSYNC at some point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Band Moments | Danny Sexbang x Reader |

"So, I got home last night and (Name's) washing the dishes, right?" Dan started off after the show's intro, watching Arin play _Ocarina of Time_. "And she likes to wash them by hand, and she listens to music while she does."  
  
Arin nodded along occasionally, "Yeah, she told me about how she likes doing that. She doesn't like dishwashers." He laughed, "I guess she's your dishwasher."  
  
Danny giggled, "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I walk in the kitchen and you'll _never_  guess what this woman is listening to."  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Arin obnoxiously thought aloud, "Is iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt... I dunno, Cake Farts?"  
  
Dan's nose scrunched up and he laughed, "Oh god no! Ewww..."  
  
"Well then I got nothing. What was she listening to? She likes a lot of music, dude."  
  
"She does, she does. But last night, I walk in there, and this woman is _singing and dancing_  to *NSYNC's _Bye, Bye, Bye!"_  
  
Arin started laughing, temporarily setting down his controller. "Was she doing the move? You know, the fuckin'... I don't know if it has a name, but you know the one, don't you?"  
  
"The one they do on the _Bye, Bye, Bye_  part?"  
  
"Yeah, with the hands. Was she doing that one?"  
  
"You know it. She was just at that age when they were new, you know? Not gonna lie; it was kinda cute."  
  
"Awwww," Arin cooed, "does Dan have a  _*gasp*_ , dare I say, _crush_?"  
  
The lead singer of their group laughed, "No, Arin, I _totally_  don't have a crush on my wife."  
  
Arin chuckled, "So what happened after that?"  
  
"I just let her listen to her boy band and went to go shower. But as I was in the shower, I got to thinking. Every major moment in my life with (Name) has involved *NSYNC at some point."  
  
"Really?" Arin asked, incredulously. That was definitely an odd coincidence.  
  
"Totally. Fuckin' *NSYNC was playing when I met her." He laughed, "You know, at seven a.m. looking like total shit."  
  
 _Dan stepped into the store, bags under his eyes and his growing hair out of control. He had a hair tie somewhere in his house, but he couldn't find it and eventually gave up. He needed food, and he needed it_ **now** _. It was early in the morning, too early, and he hadn't been to bed for a good twenty-four hours. So he decided that he was gonna eat the first thing he picked up for breakfast and then crash for about three days._  
  
 _He carelessly picked up a bag of blueberry bagels and some cream cheese to slide on top, setting them down on the conveyor belt in the first aisle. He normally would've just gone to a self-checkout lane, but for fuck's sake he wasn't even sure if he could drive home, much less operate the self-checkout. He wiped his eyes and yawned, searching in his wallet for his MVP card, because fuck paying the full price at Food Lion of all places._  
  
 _"Your total is $7.25. Cash or credit?"_  
  
 _"Cash..." He mumbled, pulling out a ten. He looked up at the cashier and time stopped._  
  
 _"Hi." He said, suddenly wide awake. Quickly the money and the MVP card were transferred from his hands to yours. You smiled and gently sang the words of the song under your breath as you swiped the card._  
  
 _ **"Baby when you finally get to love somebody, guess what?"**_  
  
 _"It's gonna be me?" Dan offered with a suave style._  
  
 _You laughed and handed him his change, card, and groceries. "Why not?"_  
  
Arin laughed, "You asked her out with boy band lyrics?"  
  
Dan giggled, "Totally. I never told you that?"  
  
"No, I don't think you did."  
  
"She wrote her number down on my receipt after that, and I took her out the next day. I really didn't tell you that?"  
  
"No! I mean, that's probably a good thing," Arin started laughing again, "'cause I would've been like 'Dude, this woman actually gave you her number when you looked like a fucking bum.'"  
  
"You're right, you're right. Had you said that, I'd have thought twice about that, 'cause _nobody_  deserves to be asked out by a Jewish bum with fuckin' *NSYNC pickup lines, and what the hell kinda person goes on a date with a dude like that who she _just_  met?"  
  
"And then you never would've gotten married."  
  
"No, no I would not have." Dan agreed, laughing his ass of as Arin hit a Cucco one time too many and watching the grown man scream in fear and trying to get away from the flock of chickens out for his head. Once he managed to get away, Arin took a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, so now that my ass is safe from those fucking chickens-"  
  
"That was really scary."  
  
"It was too close to my kid-junk, yeah."  
  
Dan laughed, nose scrunching up, "You're gross, dude."  
  
"So like, what other times was *NSYNC playing?"  
  
"First time we had sex."  
  
Arin's mouth dropped and he turned to look at his great friend, "You fucking fucked her to _*NSYNC?!"_  
  
"We were on Pandora!" Dan defended, "I was on a station with cheesy love songs and next thing I know, _That's When I'll Stop Loving You_  comes on!"  
  
"Why didn't you change it?"  
  
 _"I was like this close to bustin' a nut inside a beautiful woman!"_  Dan shouted, laughing. "I wasn't gonna reach over and change the fucking song!"  
  
 _You pulled Dan closer to you, kissing on his neck. The date he'd taken you on was so beautiful and romantic, and your heart was really throbbing for him. He moved his lips to yours and then the shell of your ear, "God, you are so beautiful."_  
  
 _"Oh Danny..." You cooed._  
  
 _ **"When winter comes in summer, when there's no more forever... That's when I'll stop loving you."**_  
  
 _Dan's forehead planted on your shoulder, groaning as he came._  
  
 _"Did I just ejaculate to Justin Timberlake crooning?" He said, dead inside._  
  
"We don't use Pandora anymore." Dan admitted, voice low with embarrassment as he recalled the memory. "And it fucking happened again when I said 'I love you' for the first time."  
  
 _"Hey, uh, let's go for a walk."_  
  
 _"O... kay?" You said, getting out of bed. Dan wolf-whistled at your naked state and pulled on some clothing, handing you his red flannel. You took it with a smile and slid on some yoga pants and flip-flops._  
  
 _It was fairly late when he'd requested the walk, and it was kind of cold as well. Dan snickered when your nipples quickly peaked, causing you to blow a raspberry at him and cross your arms over your breasts. His arm casually went over your shoulders and he led the way, reaching down to kiss your hair._  
  
 _"I think that was the best round we've ever had." You said, leaning into his side._  
  
 _"Yeah, there weren't any boy bands to disrupt my nut."_  
  
"Hold up!" Arin said, laughing so hard his eyes filled with tears, "'Disrupt my nut?'"  
  
The older man giggled, "You like that, don't cha?"  
  
 _You laughed and shook your head, "I thought it was romantic."_  
  
 _"Yeah, 'cause you've had like ten thousand daydreams of Justin Timberlake givin' it to you."_  
  
 _"Hey! I was a JC girl, for your information."_  
  
 _Dan snickered, "He does have a nice voice, I'll give him that."_  
  
 _"Yes he does. So what made you wanna go walking at eleven o'clock after sex?"_  
  
 _"Just wanted to get in with nature, y'know? And with my honey."_  
  
 _"Aw..." You leaned up to kiss him, your leg bending at the knee behind you as you pulled him down closer to you._  
  
 _His sparkling eyes gazed at your face with a soft expression, "God, I-"_  
  
 _Your phone began buzzing in your back pocket, the ringtone indicating it was Arin that was trying to contact you._  
 **  
 _"If you wanna fly, come and take a ride._  
 _Take a space ride with the cowboy, baby._  
 _If you wanna fly, come and take a ride_  
 _Take a space ride with the cowboy, baby._  
  
 _Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay!_  
 _Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo!_  
 _Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yay!_  
** _ **Why-yi-yi-yippie-yi-yay-yippie-yi-yo-yippie-yi-yo!"**_  
  
 _"... Love you." He finished lamely after you rejected the call._  
  
"Wait, _that's_  my ringtone?"  
  
"She figured that'd be your kinda song."  
  
"Well she sure was right!" Arin exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Happened when I proposed."  
  
 _"(Name), I love you. You're truly the only woman for me, and the only thing I can think to do now is ask you to be my wife."  
  
"Dan!" You gasped, hand coming to rest overtop of your heart.  
  
He smiled nervously and bit his lip, opening a ring box. You pushed your hair out of your eyes and nodded. Dan slid the ring on your finger and stood, kissing you as hard as he could. And right when he thought it was the perfect day...  
  
"Get it, dude!" A guy driving by in his car shouted, cranking up his music.  
  
_ ** _"IF I'M NOT THE ONE YOU WANT, THEN MAYBE I'LL BE THE ONE YOU NEED!"  
  
_** "Dude, that's awesome!"  
  
"And we danced to them at our wedding. Our first fucking dance as husband and wife, we're dancing to _*NSYNC_!"  
  
Arin snickered, remembering it well. "For all you lovelies who didn't hear the story in the video we shot _at_  the wedding, Me, Barry, Kevin, Ross, and Brian put together a CD of cheesy love songs to replace the mix Dan originally came up with for him and (Name) to dance to."  
  
"Yeah, thanks dick." Dan said, no true malice in his voice. If anything, the music switch made the reception more memorable, because he sure as hell couldn't remember what the _actual_  songs he picked were.  
  
 _Arin snickered, Brian handing the DJ the custom CD. "Just trust me, dude. I'm the best man."_  
  
 _The man shrugged, taking Brian's reasoning and popping it in, Arin grabbing the mic and requesting Dan get his "ass out on the floor and dance with his new wife for the first time." He merely laughed at the middle finger that was sent his way, noting that he indeed got his way, as Danny was requesting his wife's hand. You took it with a grin and a light blush, countless pairs of eyes staring at you. Dan smoothly led the way to the center of the floor, each of you assuming the positions you'd spent weeks learning._  
  
 _"You look beautiful." Dan whispered, gazing into your eyes as the music started._  
  
 _ **"When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes..."**_  
  
 _Dan ducked his head and sighed, glancing at his best friends, a slight smile breaking through his harsh glare at their upward thumbs. He couldn't help but to laugh and kiss your cheek._  
  
 _"And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you."_  
  
"Hey, _I_ think that was romantic." Arin said with that endearing shit-eating grin of his.  
  
"It was, I can give you some credit there. It was quite the lovely evening. Though for once I'd prefer if Rush played at an important moment instead of JT crooning at my wife about how he wants to fuck her."  
  
The boys noted how long the episode had been and ended the video, Arin saving his progress and shutting the game off. He stood and stretched with a loud, overly-sexual moan and rubbed his belly. "Well, I'm goin' home."  
  
Dan laughed and decided to do the same, waving goodbye to Barry and Kevin on his way out. He yawned and climbed into his car, making the drive home in silence. It wasn't too late, the time being only nine in the evening. He felt the vibrations of footsteps rushing towards him the second he pushed open the front door, bracing himself to catch her.  
  
"Danny!"  
  
The Jewish man laughed and kissed you, "Hey baby. You're a little too excited that I'm home."  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
 ** _"Dirty pop!"_**  
  
 _"OH COME ON! THAT'S NOT EVEN RELEVANT TO THE SITUATION!"_  
  
"Well, it'll be my vagina in eight months..."


End file.
